I'm Jaina, Your Daughter from the Future
by MysticAlly
Summary: Jaina Solo is sent to the Empire Stikes Back, where she tries to bring Vader to the light and help the Rebellion. Cool encounters with Vader, Mara Jade, a still loveless Han and Leia, and Jaina is politically savvy! Please review, even justa few words!
1. Default Chapter

I'm Jaina, Your Daughter from the Future  
  
By MysticAlly  
  
Summary: Jaina Solo is transported to the Empire Strikes Back to convert Darth Vader to the light sooner and help the Alliance. She's 14 years old, highly skilled politically as well as in the force, and, well, what more can I say!  
  
I do not own Star Wars (sob!), though when I do eventually I'll let you all know! For now, the plot and idea is mine, all mine, I tell you! Very well, then, let's begin the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Here I Am!  
  
Jaina Solo barely had the strength to open the door. It was bad enough she had just spent 2 straight hours dueling with Anakin at the academy; 'Kicking his ass, I should say!'; now she was lugging around her preposterously heavy textbooks as well.  
  
Lucky Jacen and Anakin, she thought. They didn't need to do nearly as much reading and writing, and more reading, and more writing, she mentally sighed, as she did. True, they had to learn more tedious math, but that was nothing compared to what she did!  
  
Jaina yanked the zipped duffel bag open and studied it's contents. Pick a book, any book! You'll have to study them all eventually! she thought. But one book did catch her eye. She carefully opened it, her tired fingers tracing it's expensive leather cover. 'A History of Political Thought Pre- Clone Wars'. Hhmm. Interesting.  
  
Jaina brought the book to her finely polished genuine-wooded desk and examined the book, search for a publication date and perhaps even a summary and index, if there was one. As she had guessed, the book was just what she had looking for. She began reading. No matter how tiring learning to be a Jedi Knight and a politician at the same time was, she never, ever regretted her decision.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Jaina?" her mother had asked gently when she was eleven.  
  
Jaina looked insulted, and brought her chin up.  
  
"Of course I am! I like politics, and it would be a shame to waste my force abilities. I might need them someday."  
  
Mother looked at her for a while, never taking her eyes of her daughters'.  
  
"You know, Jaina, your grandmother and I didn't enter politics at a young age for the sake of being young and in politics. The galaxy was in trouble, and it needed good leadership desperately. We didn't have very much of a choice."  
  
Mother looked out the window for a moment, focusing on a white bird swooping nearby.  
  
"But you do," Mother turned back. "You do have a choice. You don't have to rush your education, delay your childhood, like we did. You have so much potential, Jaina," Mother stroked her long brown hair, so much like hers when she was that age, "you don't need to waste some of it just because you felt pressure to do more than you should." Jaina felt her eyes lower. Out of shame. She knew it. Mother was trying to cover it, but she knew it. She would never be as good as Grandma Padme or mom.  
  
Leia Organa immediately sensed her daughter's change in mood.  
  
"No," she nearly stormed. She caught herself and softened. "Jaina, dear, never think like that. Grandmother and I were forced, Jaina, do you understand that? We had to become involved before we were ready." Leia sighed. She herself still had to accept the truth she would have to speak now. "To tell you the truth, I probably would have been much better off had I entered government later on."  
  
Jaina looked up, stunned. "Why?"  
  
"I would have learned more about combat, espionage, flight, and such," answered Leia. "During the war I had to learn all that on my own, and I paid the price for that a few times."  
  
Leia now smiled.  
  
"But you have the chance, Jaina. You have a very caring uncle who will teach you all you ever wanted to learn about the force, and a mother who will teach you all you ever wanted to learn about government and diplomacy."  
  
Jaina now smiled.  
  
"All right, mom," she said. "I will become a Jedi Knight, though not a Master, and I will pursue politics."  
  
Jaina smiled at her memory. She wouldn't have changed it at all, even now, she grimaced, massaging her aching arm. After just a few minutes of reading, though, her study session was interrupted.  
  
"Oh, shut up!!!" she yelled at the holophone, ringing as though it was programmed to drive her insane.  
  
Jaina growled, grabbed the phone on her desk, and said "Who is it?" sweet as pie.  
  
"What, you've already forgotten about your uncle?" teased Uncle Luke.  
  
"Oh, it's you!" Jaina said, relieved. Uncle Luke was always in good cheer and welcomed, even if it did interrupt a fascinating philosophy lesson.  
  
"Jaina, are you busy?"  
  
Jaina shoved her book into her duffel bag, zipped it shut, and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Not at all,"  
  
"Good!" said Uncle Luke, apparently also relieved. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Now."  
  
"What, is there something wrong?" Jaina asked, her eyes narrowed with concern and uncertainty. When the galaxy's most highly respected Jedi Master really needs to talk to you about something, its bound to be really, really, important.  
  
"Come here to the academy and I'll talk to you. Don't forget to tell your mother. We mustn't forget about last time!"  
  
"Oh, right! I definitely won't forget this time!" Jaina chuckled nervously. The last time she didn't tell her mom she was going to Uncle Luke's half the local military guard searched for her. But that wasn't why she was nervous. If Uncle Luke was brining up funny memories right before she was to meet him for something urgent and should be dealt seriously, it couldn't have been good. Not good at all.  
  
After getting her mom's permission and arriving at the academy courtyard, as it was a nice, sunny day, she saw Uncle Luke coming.  
  
"Uncle Luke!"  
  
Luke motioned for her to follow him and she did. Running up to him she asked, "What's wrong."  
  
"Jaina," he asked. "Do you recall the battle of Hoth?"  
  
Jaina's face hardened with confusion.  
  
"Uuummm, yes, I know about the battle of Hoth," she answered slowly.  
  
Uncle Luke remained serious.  
  
"Do you know about how your grandfather was consumed by the dark side and how I had to turn him back to the light? About the Rebellion's fight for justice in the galaxy?"  
  
Jaine was still thoroughly confused.  
  
"Yes, it know about that as well. Why are you me asking these questions?"  
  
Luke opened a door to a dark room and led her inside. The light suddenly turned out, showing an small room with walls covered with maps, diagrams, shelves bursting with big, fat ancient books, and a small desk in corner. She'd never seen this room in her life. Uncle Luke seemed to ignore her surprise.  
  
"I have been meditating much in the past couple of days," he continued. He didn't care to mention that was the reason behind his absence in recent lessons, though that was what Jaina assumed. He seemed to be scurrying around for a book. "I have been questioning and checking my discovery, as it is quite unusual, but everything points to one conclusion: a disturbance in the force will be changing the course of events about twenty years ago within 5 hours."  
  
Considering the magnitude of what she had just been told, Jaina was unsettlingly unshaken. Why the heck am I not shocked. What is going on here? she could only think. She waited for Uncle Luke to continue. Jaina was speechless.  
  
"Now, I know this sounds crazy," Uncle Luke looked at Jaina almost apologetically, "but we don't have the time for me to explain the details. In short, I am going to send you back in time, to the battle of Hoth, where you are going to bring Vader back to the light and help the Rebellion win sooner. I trust you will be careful about the information you will tell them about the future."  
  
Luke suddenly showed an immense guilt. "I am so sorry for putting this all on you. Force, I am so sorry. If I had the choice I would be out there now, doing this. Or at least sending you help. But by gods, Jaina, I have no choice. If I go back in time and use the force at the same time my past self does so, which is very well possible, it will. I can't explain now, but it will not be good, trust me. I can only do this with one force- strong. I can't control more than one person. Of the three of you," explained Luke, meaning Jacen, Jaina, and Anakain, "you are the most capable. I don't mean to be so blunt, but."  
  
"Uncle Luke," interrupted a calm and undisturbed Jaina Solo. "Uncle Luke, its okay. I understand. If you weren't blunt and honest, it would make it just as hard. Believe me," rolled the eyes of the girl who had met perhaps one too many word-spinning, dishonest politicians.  
  
"I'll have to tell your parents later. Dear gods, I really can't believe I'm doing this to you! Here." Jaina was handed an unfamiliar lightsaber.  
  
"This is my old lightsaber. It belonged to your grandfather, who will be Lord Darth Vader where you will be going. I know you may not think you are ready, but I know you are more than capable for this."  
  
Jaina looked it over. She figured that when the past Luke and Lord Vader, or grandpa, she couldn't help but smile, didn't believe she was Leia's daughter and from the future, she could show them this. She couldn't help chuckling at the idea of calling her ex-Sith Lord grandfather Grandpa Vader.  
  
"And here," Uncle Luke gave Jaina a small bag, "are some other things you may need, like food, weapons, papers, and such. But I don't think you'll need to use them, with the Rebellion's help and all."  
  
Jaina looked over it's contents. It was quite a bit of useful things. She looked over herself. She was wearing semi-tight denim jeans, a semi-tight shirt, her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she wore sneakers. She was all set.  
  
"I guess I'm ready," she said. A thousand thoughts were racing through her head, but she shoved them away. She only tried to muster all the confidence she could. If Uncle Luke trusted her, then she was ready.  
  
"All right then. You will be arriving in the Rebel Hoth base one day before the battle in an empty compartment room in the morning. I need you to link your mind with mine, and stay that way until you feel a slight jolt in your head. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jaina calmed her racing nerves and tension with long breaths. She let her mind go, embraced the all-knowing felling of the force. She easily found Uncle Luke's mind, which was as open as hers. They opened a link, a passage for their thoughts, and soon that passage became fuller, no filling with emotions, the bits of fear and confidence they shared, and with each bit came burst of their force ability. Soon their every current feeling raced faster than hyperspeed between their heads, so that now both their minds became one. Jaina felt something new. That would be Luke sending her back in time. She felt like she was in a roller coaster, her faster and faster her mind seemed to spin, until her whole body felt weightless, and she seemed to drop. The G forces should have shaken her, but they didn't until. As suddenly as the roller costar ride had begun, it stopped, at it abruptly left her head, a...jolt. Here I am! she thought.  
  
Jaina waited a few moments. Force knew what would happen if she messed up. When all had been still for some time, she opened her eyes.  
  
SOOOOO, what do you think? I know the explanation for the time transport is pathetic, but hey, if I took the time to figure out one it would take tine away from writing more juicy plot and cool encounters!!! Please review!!! It only takes a few seconds!! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Show Time

The room was off-white and almost empty. Buttons, compartments, a bed table, and the hard bunk Jaina Solo now sat on were all that filled it.  
  
This is it! she thought. Force, I'm in the past! I just traveled back in time! How cool is that?  
  
In all her excitement Jaina got up and took her first step. Then another. Then it struck her. What if I got hurt on the way? She quickly ran her hand down her arms, legs, torso, and head. Thank the force she was fine.  
  
After a few breaths of catching up with herself Jaina went to the door and felt it. She found a latch that would probably open it. It looked similar to the ones she was familiar with, but smaller and more mechanical in design. She was about to open it when she remembered: what if someone is outside? Jaina scowled. Great. I'm in the past to change history and I forget to look out before getting out! Sure, Jaina. I wonder what Uncle Luke would think of you now!  
  
Fortunately, Jaina could still use the force to detect what was out, which was nothing. She opened the door and found herself in a long, narrow hallway the same shade of white as the room. Okay. Most Rebels probably didn't wear jeans, so you don't exactly fit in. I'll just have to find Mom and Dad as soon as possible and explain this all to them.  
  
Before Jaina could use the force to sense Mom, who was force-sensitive, rapid footsteps echoed through the halls near the corner. Jaina turned immediately and struggled with force-damned latch. It wouldn't open. She tried pushing the other way. She fell into the door and with her foot shut it. Ooohhh. Maybe that was a little loud.  
  
Jaina pressed her ear against the door, using the force as well.  
  
"... shabby, nerf-herder!"  
  
Is that who I think that is?  
  
"Shabby? Looks who calling me shabby!"  
  
"Uuuhhh!"  
  
Dad? Oh force, I found them!  
  
After the footsteps receded Jaina once again opened the door and carefully found them. She had to get them."  
  
"Hey, who are you"  
  
Jaina tried not to turn around too fast to show her uneasiness and tried not to gawk.  
  
"Unc...uh, hello."  
  
Luke Skywalker studied the strange young girl in front of him. She didn't appear particularly threatening.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jaina."  
  
Should I tell him now? He hasn't told me his name yet. If I call him by it that would make it so much easier, he'll listen to me...  
  
"You're Luke Skywalker, Jedi in training."  
  
Luke stepped back and stared.  
  
"Who are you? What are you...," Luke struggled for a good question. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm Jaina. I am here to help you, Luke. Help the Alliance and Darth Vader."  
  
Uncle Luke eyes glared at the mention of his father's murdered.  
  
"You're what? You, did you say you're helping him?"  
  
Jaina inwardly cringed. Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! He doesn't know Vader's his father yet! That's not until after Bespin!  
  
"I meant I am going to help you and the Alliance defeat Vader, not help him. Of course not."  
  
Luke looked relieved, but not that much.  
  
"How did you me? That I'm becoming a Jedi?"  
  
"Don't you get it?" Jaina pleaded. "I'm from the future."  
  
Luke would have laughed had the situation not been so serious and scary. Jaina sensed it.  
  
"Oh, but you have to..." it hit Jaina. She dug into her bag and brought out a certain lightsaber.  
  
"Do you recognize this weapon?"  
  
Luke unconsciously grabbed it and traced his eager fingers across the cold yet warmly familiar surface. He switched it on, and he basked in it's glow, its color the very shade of his won. His own. Had she stolen in? Yet it was still at his belt. Even when he examined them both, except for age, they were exactly the same. He looked to the strange girl.  
  
"All right. You're from the future. You know about me. But I don't know about you."  
  
"You will, eventually. For now, you'll just have to trust me."  
  
Luke took it in. This girl Jaina was certainly no one to mess around with. Although he hadn't told her his suspicions, he thought he sensed her command of the force.  
  
Jaina thought it over. Am I forgetting something? Oh, of course!  
  
"You should introduce me to Leia Organa and Han Solo. Don't tell them I'm from the future. Whatever you do, don't tell them..."  
  
Ghghhgghghghgh... Luke, this is Leia, over....  
  
Luke took his comlink from his vest pocket and switched it on.  
  
"Leia, this is Luke, over."  
  
Jaina stared at the comlink. Her mother, at age 21, was talking on that comlink, commanding a Rebellion against an Empire. Oh force this was so cool.  
  
"Luke, how do you feel?" asked Mom.  
  
"I feel fine. The bacta treatment worked wonders."  
  
"Good, what are you doing?"  
  
Jaina tested Luke with her eyes. Don't screw this up.  
  
"Not much. You?"  
  
"I'm waiting very patiently for you to come to our scheduled meeting! We've found a few new recruits for your squadron, if you're interested!"  
  
The memory of setting up the meeting dawned on Luke.  
  
"I've coming right over," he responded hastily.  
  
Without saying another word Luke rushed down the hall, with a very annoyed Jaina hot on his trail. She grabbed his shoulder and turned to face him.  
  
"You were supposed to tell her about me!"  
  
Luke continued on his way.  
  
"Don't worry. Trust me."  
  
"That's very reassuring, Luke. I feel so much better now."  
  
A door slid open and revealed many hard-set faces of the elite and powerful sitting round a long conference table beneath an emblem Jaina recognized as that of the Alliance. At the head sat Mon Mothma and beside her a young, flight-suit clad Mom with freshly braided hair and her usual no-nonsense expression that she reserved for political meetings. Mom, or, Leia Organa, had her focus on a data card. Dad was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I'm here," announced Luke.  
  
Leia immediately sat up from her chair and only then noticed the young teenage girl in strange clothing. Jaina felt electricity flow through her veins when she locked her eyes on hers'.  
  
"Hello, Luke. Who's your friend here?"  
  
Luke portrayed confusion for a moment.  
  
"You mean Jaina?" Luke questioned. "She helped me in my last mission. Told me who the Imperial agents were. Jaina is force-strong."  
  
Leia walked cautiously over, still having mixed feelings about her. But whoever this girl was, she had no intention of scaring her away. She softened her facial features to show concern.  
  
"You're awfully young, Jaina. Fourteen, fifteen?"  
  
"Fourteen," Jaina corrected. So far so good. "My parents were Jedi, and Darth Vader killed them in the Purge. I want to help. I'm a good pilot," Jaina hastily pointed out, desperately. Oh, but I am desperate. Very desperate. If I don't join in how am I supposed to do anything? Please, Mom, please say yes.  
  
Leia brought out her hand. For a second Jaina thought she was going to slap her, but instead, she held it out. Oh, shake my hand, duh!!! Jaina slowly brought hers out, not taking her eyes off Leia while her acceptance was sealed.  
  
"Just don't touch the alco..."  
  
A rushed Han Solo stepped in and interrupted the Kodak moment.  
  
"...and you'll have to mind Captain Solo here."  
  
"Hey! What do you mean, 'mind'?"  
  
Jaina's smiled broadly. Dad. Younger and quicker maybe, but still Dad.  
  
But Jaina's sweet observation was interrupted by the arrival of another visitor.  
  
"Princess... we have a visitor."  
  
Liea and Luke rushed down the tunnels with Jaina following close behind to what she guessed was their command center. They pushed through a throng of uniformed officials to a clear screen near the center.  
  
"We've picked up something outside the base in zone 12, moving east," someone remarked.  
  
"It's metal," a controller piped in.  
  
Mom was biting her tongue, studying the screens.  
  
"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures that attacked Luke," she pointed out.  
  
"It could be a speeder, one of ours," offered Dad, who was standing behind Jaina now.  
  
The same controller narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No. Wait-there's something very weak coming through."  
  
A mechanical gibberish pierced the command center.  
  
"Sir, I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication. This form is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code."  
  
Jaine jerked. Is that who I think it is? Yeah, it's Threepio, but there were more important things to do.  
  
"M... Mrs. So.... " Jaina shooked her head with frustration. What do I call her?  
  
"Madam," Jaina gave up. "That is an Imperial code. They're coming! Sound the alarm, attack! Now! We don't have time!" "And how would you know?" asked Leia, displaying her suspicion.  
  
"I have heard this before, in the purges, when the Imperials attacked, and I was flying away, they used this code," Jaina responded smoothly. "It's Imperial all right."  
  
"Well, all right, if Luke trusts you."  
  
"Send Rogues 10 and 11 to section 3-8," said a gruff voice.  
  
Jaina turned to Luke. Show time. 


	3. Bespin

Hey y'all! SOOOo sorry this chapter took forever! Unfortunately I got a bad case of writer's block (yippee.) Finally my doctor prescribed the first thirty minutes of A New Hope and a quick skimming of the Hoth battle scene of the Empire Strikes Back script. Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate the support and advice. It totally makes this all worth it! Hope you like this!  
  
Once again, this don't belong to me! All the characters are the property of George Lucas. My ideas, his world.  
  
Chapter 3: Bespin  
  
Before Jaina could even open her mouth, she was grabbed by the shoulders by Luke, who was gripped by intent.  
  
"I'm going to go now. You stay here with Captain Solo and Princess Leia..." Luke suddenly looked struck.  
  
"What are your intentions, Jaina? What do you plan to do? I need to know that before I do anything."  
  
So do I, thought Jaina. All right, what to do now? Jaina tried her best to put on an expression of concentration demanding solitude and no comments.  
  
Okay, after this Mom and Dad go to Bespin, where they meet Vader, Dad gets shipped to Jabba. Then Mom spends a year looking for him. The light finally shone. That's it! If I can go to Bespin and stop Grandpa, I mean, Vader from freezing Dad, oh the possibilities! I might even talk with him and get him to convert! A ray of darkness conflicted Jaina's inner-jubilance. That's means I'll have to leave Luke. Okay, after the Hoth battle Uncle Luke went to Yoda, and left early to... that's it! I'll go with Mom and Dad on the falcon, meet Luke at Bespin, and voila!  
  
Jaina looked at Luke in the eyes. His impatience was growing with every silent second. But I need to know his intentions, now! They might have changed, with my arrival.  
  
Jaina peered into Luke's mind, searching for a recent memory that stood out from the rest. Luckily he had no mind shields then. Leia immediately sensed something with Mom. Jaina pulled at it. Dad, Mom, and Luke were in a room just like the one Jaina had arrived in. Mom and Dad were arguing, Leia was leaning towards Luke... no way, he isn't gonna... oh force he just kissed her! Jaina felt her innards writhe with disgust as her Mom kissed her uncle right on the lips. Oh, that was so much more than I wanted to see! Uncle Luke never said anything about them being a couple!!! Oh this is bad. Jaina preferred not to think about the consequences of such a relationship. That's it. Luke is SOOOOO going to Yoda!  
  
"Luke, you're right. I need to stay with Han and Leia. You need to go to Dogoboth and train with Yoda after this battle."  
  
Jaina considered telling Luke exactly when to come to Bespin and help her duel Vader or whatever, but decided against it. If things went the way they were supposed to, he wouldn't need her instructions.  
  
Luke once again betrayed his awe at Jaina's accurate telling of his intentions, but was militarily experienced enough to know that now was no time to gawk. Before she could wish him luck, he was on his way to changing history. Well, not really, thought Jaina.  
  
Now that that was settled, Jaina lifted her head above her daydreams and immediately found Han and Leia busy talking with several people. Probably important people.  
  
Jaina wandered hurriedly around the base while the Alliance held off the Imperials for the time being. The Rebels were too busy scurrying to their fighters and weapon storages to pay attention to the obvious stranger. It was therefore very easy for her to find the Millennium Falcon, looking just as beat up as it did in Jaina's time.  
  
I'll just start this up, get it ready for Mom and Dad.  
  
With that, Jaina climbed up the entrance and stepped into her second home. Same table, couches, manuals, even the same holographic chess board. In wonderment Jaina eagerly went inside the cockpit, which was just as familiar as the living room. She sank onto the pilot's chair and switched on the navigation computer. One by one Jaina studied current maps of Imperial star systems, looking for a particular one that was home to the planet Bespin. Come on, its got to be here. Come on... there it is! Overjoyed by her small victory, Jaina punched in the coordinates. The next thing she needed, a map of the Hoth rebel base, was easy to find.  
  
Jaina was just about to leave when something just didn't feel right, like she was forgetting something. It's the force, what's it telling me? She tuned in with the energy field, and a pull almost jolted her... towards the hyperdrive. Swinging it open, she found wires melted, screws loose, a complete messup. Ahhhaa!!! So here's the problem! Jaina promptly brought out a tool kit from it's loyal spot in the lower compartment. Before she could break a sweat Jaina packed the tools and admired her work. Good as new!  
  
As Jaina was preparing to jump off the Falcon the hangar walls seemed to shake. In panic she leaped off and landed on her hands. Ooouuuch!!! Looking up for debris and seeing none so far, Jaina carefully got to her feet. The Hoth Battle was pretty short. It should be over soon. I'll meet them outside the hangar nearby. Before Jaina was near the hangar exit dozens of people were beginning to board the ships to escape. Jaina quickened her pace.  
  
"Come on, we got to go now!!!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," insisted Princess Leia. She struggled through the debris, almost tripping a few times. As she and Solo neared the hangar the same girl Luke had introduced them to ran towards them, panting.  
  
"Come on, onto the Falcon!" she shouted, gesturing wildly for the princess and the captain to hurry their asses up.  
  
The trio ran towards the Millennium Falcon with Jaina in the lead. When the ship was finally in sight, Leie's hawk eyes noticed that the door was already open. Now who would do that?  
  
Jains ran inside and stood by the door, closing it just when Leia's petit foot left the last step. Han Solo was the first in the cockpit, and was about to start up the engines when he noticed they were already on. No matter. Gripping the steering, Han floored the brakes. Within 10 seconds they were out of the hangar, leaving the others in the dust.  
  
As soon as he caught glance of the numbers on the coordinate screen he slammed on the hyperspeed. It didn't matter where they went, as long as it wasn't here! The stars zipped past them at last. Only then did Han breathe. Then he saw Leia peer at the navigation screen and almost scream. He stopped breathing.  
  
Leia couldn't believe it. No, it couldn't be. The Falcon had been on hyperspeed for 5 minutes to some looser planet. Far, far, far away from the Rebel Alliance. Very far, far, far away. She hastily put on a diplomatic expression  
  
"Okay, why are we going to a planet called Bespin?"  
  
Leia couldn't help but notice the faint look on the new girl's face.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Executor...  
  
Darth Vader, with his terrifying darkness and hideously inhumane lack of emotion, sat calmly in his meditation chamber, his helmet off, waiting patiently for the subtle nudges and hints of the force. Something had been pulling at him the last few hours. He had been occupying himself with meetings, the necessary evil of such as bureaucratic government such as the Empire, and had had to delay his force immersion. With each breath he took, no respirator, no mask, just his good lungs, he spread his conscious across the dimensions. His efforts were fruitful.  
  
Something had happened. A... journey. Someone had traveled, a force strong. But what kind of travel? Darth Vader furrowed deeper. Time. A journey of time. But who was the traveler? As strange as it seemed, it felt... close to him. Whoever this person was was somehow connected to him. Before he could reach further, an inner alarm sounded and held him. The emperor wished to speak to him. Damn. Just when he was getting somewhere. Darth Vader reluctantly set the mediation chamber on exit mode, the helmet once again masking his scarred face. He climbed out, set the connection, and kneeled.  
  
"My master."  
  
Mara Jade stood in a corner of the Emperor's throne room, her tight black jumpsuit the same shade of black as the shadows. She watched the holoprojection of Lord Vader, who was now bowing his helmet forwards. To anyone else it would have been foreign, weird, unnerving, and simply just terrifying, but to Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, it was familiar and unmoving. Her master, the Emperor, had told Mara to observe the contact and be ready for a long trip.  
  
"Lord Vader, have you felt something, oh, 'unusual' in the force lately?"  
  
The dark lord paused, not moving an inch.  
  
"While meditating recently I had an unusual vision, involving time travel and a force-strong individual."  
  
The emperor seemed to nod his head, though it was hard to tell.  
  
"Yes, yes, that is quite similar to what I had. Whatever this is, it could prove to be a threat. Therefore," the emperor now gestured his sickly hand to the shadows, "my Hand shall accompany you on your pursuit of the Rebellion."  
  
Although he showed no sign of it, Mara Jade knew Lord Vader wasn't none to pleased about the Emperor's instructions. Well, that was fine, because neither was she.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, Lord Vader. How is your search for Skywalker faring?"  
  
"It is faring well, master."  
  
"Good, good. I expect a complete report tomorrow. Dismissed."  
  
With that, Mara Jade took off for her personal shuttle and set off for the Executor.  
  
Now, back to the Millennium Falcon cockpit...  
  
I. Am. So. Screwed.  
  
Jaina felt like pounding her head, but that would have only made matters worse. Amnesia was the last thing she needed.  
  
How the hell did I miss it? If the hyperdrive is fixed, then why the heck would anyone need to go to Bespin? No, I've got to fix this. We have to go to Bespin. Bespin has to happen. I even told Luke. Okay, here's the deal. We're going to Bespin because, because, we need something. But we don't need anything. But we do need to... meet someone! Yes, yes! We need to meet Lando because he wants to join the Rebel Alliance and will donate... lots of stuff!  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly the neatest solution, but if it could work... "Haven't you heard" Jaina asked, soundly slightly shocked. "Lando Calrissian, the baron of Cloud City, is joining the Rebel Alliance. We need to pick him up. Says the Empire might get suspicious if he leaves alone. But since cargo ships and transports are so common there, it'd be better."  
  
"Lando? Lando Calrissian? He's a Rebel too?"  
  
Han Solo's face positively twisted with disbelief. Although Leia had for a few moments believed Jaina, she know seemed uncertain. Not to worry, she thought.  
  
"Look who's talking! You were a smuggler, and now you're a Rebel, too!" Jaina retorted.  
  
Leia now smiled, apparently amused, and convinced, by the logic. Han shook his head, obviously defeated, yet not daring to show it. Jaina thanked the force for her political skills.  
  
"So, when do we get there?" Leia asked, returning to her usual rushed, efficient state.  
  
"Thirty minutes at most, if not sooner," answered Jaina without thinking. Han's earlier suspicions rose up again.  
  
"So, how old are you, anyways?" was Han's lame excuse for a sly questioning  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Where you from?"  
  
"Coruscant."  
  
"So, where are your parents?"  
  
"They're dead. They were Jedi."  
  
Jaina had decided a while earlier that if she said her parents were Jedi killed in the Purges it would be the best explanation if she had to display her force abilities and independence, and would be a good parry against unwanted questioning. Judging by Han's fallen face, it seemed to have worked.  
  
"I'm sorry," he managed to stammer. "You're not alone," added the loving princess. "Many Rebels have lost relatives because of the Empire."  
  
Jaina nodded vacantly, trying to look like she was blocking memories, then she smiled.  
  
"That's why I came!"  
  
After a short lunch consisting of cold canned soup and a nutrition beverage, the toxic beauty of Cloud City came into view. 


	4. Arrival

Chapter 4: Arrival  
  
"Lord Vader, we have detected the location of the Millennium Falcon."  
  
Darth Vader made a note to himself to enforce a minimum IQ requirement when he became Emperor.  
  
"And what is that location" he asked very dangerously. Even the naïve, normally oblivious techie detected the dark lord's lethal impatience.  
  
"Cloud City, Bespin."  
  
"Set a connection with the baron there."  
  
"Yes, m'lord."  
  
Despite the impression he gave, Darth Vader was very pleased. Not only would he get his hands on Skywalker... his son, he had a feeling he would find out more about his strange vision. The only two things that could spoil his mood was an uncanny techie and a too-canny redhead. From his experience and the tight schedule, it would be one day before he arrived at Bespin. Good. Time will be on my side.  
  
On the screen before him came the tight features of the baron's face. He was clearly nervous, devoted. This would be easy.  
  
"Lord Vader," the baron greeted stiffly.  
  
"Calrissian," Darth Vader began, "a cargo ship by the name of the Millennium Falcon will be boarding into your city in short time. When they land, you will hold them without arousing their suspicion until my arrival."  
  
The baron dismayed at the mention of the ship's mention, and before he could muster a gulp of defiance, Vader swiftly leaned the knife on his neck.  
  
"In return for you cooperation, your city's mining business will be spared from Imperial interference."  
  
Lando Clarissian, who didn't even know the Empire had discovered Cloud City's underground mining industry, was broken. He was good friend, a smuggling buddy, but he was also a baron, responsible for thousands of lives and livelihoods. He unconsciously drew a deep, deep breath.  
  
"Cloud City will be happy to cooperate with the Empire."  
  
Meanwhile, in Cloud City...  
  
"This is the Millennium Falcon, requesting permission to land."  
  
Static followed, but not for long.  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Thanks," added Han.  
  
"So you know Lando as well?" asked Jaina casually.  
  
"Yeah, we used to be smuggling buddies. Good as friends as two smugglers could be. You know him also?" Han asked.  
  
Jaina carefully planned her answer.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him a few times at the Coruscant landing pad, where I learned to fly. I've heard good things about him, and I talked to him a few times. I doubt he remembers me."  
  
Han seemed satisfied with her answer, concentrating on the docking bay below.  
  
For two more precious moments Jaina had peace of mind, then it left, aching her. What was she going to do about Lando? He has positively no intentions about joining the Alliance, and here were Han and Leia, ready to pick him up! Oh shit, what now!?! Okay, Jaina, calm down. Think. Vader!!! Of course, Vader made a deal with Lando. Lando will want us to stay so Vader will capture us. As crazy as it sounds, thought Jaina, we need to be captured. Just long enough for me to talk with Vader. And Luke, he will come. It will take a while for Vader's fleet to come, so we have time. Luke, please come soon! Oh well, it isn't as if I have much of a choice! I just need to play along and keep my cool. I'll tell Leia that I sense security threats. That should do it.  
  
As they climbed out of the cargo ship, Jaina stopped Leia short.  
  
"Um, Miss Leia?"  
  
"Just call me Leia," she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Leia, I think we should stay here a little longer, in Bespin." "Why is that? Something wrong?" Leia asked, now fully attentive to Jaina's every move.  
  
"Umm," Jaina started, nervous at the analysis, "I just sensed something in the force, it felt like... black, dark, dark, dark black, and it was coming nearby," Jaina continued slowly, trying to sound like she was recounting it.  
  
"Okay, Jaina, if you sensed danger, I'm sure Baron Calirssian will be happy to lodge us. There he is now."  
  
Jaina spotted a procession of several people, with Lando in the lead. He had a huge smile on his face. Soon Jaina had one also.  
  
"Han, where have you been?"  
  
He slapped Dad's back in perfect friendliness and then turned to greet the beautiful young woman. Jaina's sense went into full gear again and she stepped in front of her mom before she could utter a word about Rebel matters.  
  
"Baron Calrissian," she asked breathed out, "we are so happy about your decision to join the Rebel Alliance, though I'm afraid we'll have to stay a little while due to security measures. You wouldn't mind if we stayed a couple of days or so, would you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" piped in Dad.  
  
"Jaina sensed danger with the force. She's a force-sensitive," Leia answered. It didn't seem to mind Han, though. Or Lando.  
  
A grin seemed to tickle Lando's confused face like a mountain of relief.  
  
"Of course, of course you can stay. Anything for the Alliance," he quickly added. "Just follow me."  
  
Han, Leia, and Jaina followed Lando through the breathtaking halls where the elegance of the clouds unveiled beside them. Despite the beautiful sight laid before her, Jaina remained unsettled. Even as she sipped the creamy soup served for dinner, she couldn't help but trace Vader's location, coming closer and closer. It wasn't the darkness of his presence that unnerved... okay, scared her most. It was his almost mechanical control of all that darkness and turmoil. And she was expected to make him an honorable human being again. Boy, do I have my work cut out for me.  
  
Before Jaina realized it, it was time for bed. She found herself beside her future parents being led to a room. She shook herself out of her daydreams. I wonder if Mom and Dad will share a room. That kiss between Mom and Uncle Luke... ughh.  
  
The part about a kiss struck another chord. Wait, what about Han and Leia's kiss! Didn't they have their first kiss on their way to Bespin?  
  
"Han, Miss Leia, here is your room," Lando interrupted, smoothly gesturing with his velvet-clad arm a one-bed room. Mom and Dad's disapproval could have been sliced.  
  
"We are not a couple," Leia finally stated. Dad looked disgusted.  
  
Lando tried to hide his amusement.  
  
"Not to worry, Miss Leia can stay here while Han can sleep in the room next to Jaina's."  
  
Leia conquered her uneasiness with a firm handshake to Lando and a expression of thanks.  
  
Jaina drifted away until she heard her name and saw an comfortable room waiting. She gave her own thanks, and fell into bed, cool cloth wrapped against her tired, bare legs and a soft pillow throwing her into a deep crevasse of sleep and refuge. 


	5. Vader

Chapter 5: Vader  
  
The damp, humid air carried no sound except Luke's panting. Nearby, standing on a tree stump among the greenery, Yoda was silent.  
  
"Much training you need," he finally stated.  
  
"I think I know that," Luke struggled, his eyes showing outrage.  
  
Yoda shook his head solemnly, disappointed. The boy still hadn't learned to control his temper. So quick it was. Yet so little time. Not enough. He wanted to ignore his recent meditations, but knew better than to do so. If he had to speed up the training, he would do that. He had Luke run one more lap, then gave him time to eat.  
  
Luke flopped down and gorged the bowl's thick, goopy contents. During his short time on Dogobath Luke had not forgotten about the weird girl. What was I thinking, believing she was from the future! True, she was a force- sensitive, there was no doubt about it. But a time traveler? No way! As for her mind-readings, they were most likely just that. She was probably very gifted in the force where reading minds was concerned. He had forgotten back there that he had only met a handful of force-users and didn't know the extent of their powers. Not that she was bad or anything. Desperate, yes, but with good intentions.  
  
When not a spec of glop was left to for him to consume, Luke got up and prepared for another run.  
  
Meanwhile, in Cloud City, Bespin  
  
It wasn't the blinding light, nor the recurring announcements on the loud speaker, that woke her. It was the footsteps. Many, many footsteps, all diligent and quick, that scurried through the halls out her door. The obviously refreshed and awake owners of those footsteps shamed Jaina into rising from her sheet-sanctuary. Not knowing what to expect, Jaina quickly got dressed and, sensing no immediate danger, pressed her palm against a fist-size button near the door. It slid to her left, and two uniformed men and a brunette walked by, barely giving her a glance. Jaina remained at the door, dazed and waiting for something to happen. As she was trying to get out a reluctant yawn Lando burst into sight, a 100 watt smile and wide arms complementing his jovial eyes. Jaina pulled out from somewhere an aurora of good cheer.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Jaina. How are you today?"  
  
"Wonderful. It's beautiful here."  
  
Lando's face became carved with concern.  
  
"Oh, but you must be hungry!."  
  
Right then and there, at that second, Jaina's head sounded an alarm. In full blast, she was soaked with an on pour of waves and waves of utter black, of sour distaste for love and it's endless bounty and a personal immunity to all the depths of the galaxy except those black, black waves. It shook her inner peace violently, her control threatened to break. With one good strong grip on her light core, she mustered her power and dignity and maintained a warm smile as Lando recited the breakfast menu.  
  
"Pancakes sound great."  
  
"Perfect. I'll tell the cook. After we get Han and Leia I'll show you to the dining area."  
  
Jaina followed Lando.  
  
Okay, it's pretty obvious. Darth Vader's here. Oh shit is he bad. But that's okay. Luke is going to be here soon. Luke... oh, Luke I totally forgot about him! How is he going to train, it's only been a day! Okay, Jaina, calm down. Darth Vader is going to hold you, Mom, and Dad hostage or whatever either here or in the Executor. What you are going to... what your goal is to keep Dad from getting frozen. Yes, that's it! You'll need to duel Darth Vader, maybe. I don't know. Maybe you can talk with him. Jaina unconsciously felt at her hip for her lightsaber. It was there. Alright, anyways, Luke may come a little later than you may want, like, a few days, but not that long because... wait a minute, the only reason why Luke came early from his training was because he felt Dad's pain when he was tortured! So, it doesn't matter about the day, it just matters when he feels needed here! Then he'll come and help us out! Alright, we're okay now.  
  
Dad, surprisingly, wasn't the least drowsy. In fact, he was alert and as a refreshed as Lando. Mom was no different.  
  
"You alright, Jaina?" she asked after greeting Lando outside her door. She didn't talk to Dad.  
  
"I feel great," Jaina answered.  
  
Time seemed to slow and details became more apparent as the four walked together through the white halls. Jaina touched her lightsaber again and was tempted to hold it, but knew better. Lando began explaining the mining colony.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that the Empire will find you out?" Han asked. They were reliving history. Jaina looked at Dad's right hand and saw the blaster he would use in a few seconds.  
  
"Well, we were, but we've..."  
  
No, no, let's stop now. Let's just turn around and run for our lives.  
  
"...just found a way to keep the Empire..."  
  
We'll fly to Tantooine and pretend this never happened. We can escape. You don't have to do this.  
  
"...out..."  
  
Here we go.  
  
"...for good."  
  
The doors slid flew open, and there he was, none other than Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Two shots whizzed and fell midair. She heard Lando, but couldn't have cared less. Stormtroopers crowded around with blasters readied. She stared at the monster that her history teachers had been hush to talk about.  
  
"We'd be honored if you would join us."  
  
What was that? Great, the evil lord has a sense of humor.  
  
She suddenly felt Mom's arm in front of her chest, but she whirled it away.  
  
Lord Vader had expected the 'time-traveler' to arrive with the Rebels. What he had not expected was a young teenage girl. She had surprisingly strong mind shields, and he hadn't been able to detect the force-user's gender or age earlier. She didn't appear at all scared. She had even refused the Princess's comforting arm. She was probably trained in the ways of the force, then. Most likely a Jedi from before the Purges, though it was hard to determine whether she was from the past or future.  
  
Jaina and her parents were pushed by the band of stormtroopers to the waiting figure. Jaina kept her cheeks stiff and mouth almost pursed, but not quite. The black helmet was nudged towards her.  
  
Oh gods he's studying me. Oh gods this is really happening. The dark lord of the sith oh shut up scardy cat! Keep strong, girl!  
  
"Take Captain Solo and the Princess to the torture chambers. Leave this one here."  
  
Mom and Dad kicked and turned and stomped and shook but the stormtroopers held firm their limbs. Jaina half-heard Mom screaming her name and Han's grunts. When half of the stormtroopers left the room she backed off, taking the whole sight of it all. It was only when the last three stormies headed out the back door that she realized that she and Darth Vader were going to be all alone.  
  
Oh shit, not even anyone, just... oh, my gods oh mercy oh somebody give me some mercy!  
  
Only the long dining table, the chairs, and the clouds by the glass window stayed loyal. Jaina stood tall behind a chair and pressed her hands on the top of it. For some reason Jaina half expected the chair to fly out of her hands or crumble beneath her shaking fingers. Jaina brought her head up and saw Darth Vader's back turned towards her. He had his hand's clasped behind his back, staring out of the window. He could have been an art critic admiring a painting at a museum. It was definite now: Darth Vader was no bloodthirsty ruthless monster; he was a lethally shrewd, dangerous cautious, ruthless monster.  
  
"At last we meet," he began, his back still facing her. "I detected your presence some number of days ago and hoped to find you. I must admit, I was not expecting someone so young."  
  
What am I supposed to say? And I thought talking with boys was awkward.  
  
"What were you expecting?"  
  
What were you expecting? What kind of question is that?  
  
The air trembled as the Sith lord turned slowly away from Jaina. He took a calculated step towards the other side of the dining table away from her, his gloved hands remained behind him.  
  
"Considering the magnitude of time-traveling," he mused with another step, "in order to execute such a tremendous feat, one must be very powerful. Surely fluent in the ways of the force. Perhaps even," his helmet turned, glinting, "a Jedi."  
  
Jaina met his penetrating stare with steady heart beats.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you," she replied.  
  
Darth Vader immediately was right in front of her on the other side of the narrow table, his powerful arms stiffly planted on the table a couple feet from each other, helmet meeting 14-year old face.  
  
"Are you, really?"  
  
Jaina held firm.  
  
The doors suddenly burst open and instantly yanked the eyes of the room's two occupants. One fumed, the other chocked. 


	6. Mara Jade

I am SOOO sorry this took such a long time to update!!! I've been working on my other story, Vader's Apprentice. Someday I'll add another chapter to Austin Powers meets Star Wars. For now, this ones my top priority. Remember, if you have any ideas or comments or anything just review!!! Hope you all like this!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Questions  
  
Meanwhile, in a certain prison cell...  
  
The clunking of metal nearly drove Leia crazy. There must have been 15 stormtroopers escorting them to the torture chamber. Unfortunately, the wide halls fit all of them comfortably. Too soon they all stopped in front of a door. Before the door completely slid open Han and Leia were heaped on the floor and alone. Leia jumped up to escape and almost got her finger smashed. A loud cluck crushed all hope for escape. Slowly silence trickled in. Only Han's curses and spouts of anger struck it.  
  
"How do we escape now?" she thought out loud. She realized the bomb she had set when she saw Han's eyes roll.  
  
"What! Oh the gods, there truly are miracles!"  
  
He knelt up, engrossed into his sarcastic act.  
  
"Her worshipfulness," he exaggerated with a crazed gesture, his eyes perfecting revealing his lack of sanity "is asking me, the nerfherding smuggler, for my opinion!"  
  
Leia inwardly fumed, but kept it inside. She knew his type. Oh how she wished Luke, sensible, calm, intelligent, funny, handsome, irresistibly fine Luke were here.  
  
"We have to get out. Who knows what Vader will do to us when he comes, or what he's doing to Jaina now."  
  
"Really? Why don't YOU think of something, sister!"  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
Back to the dining room...  
  
Aunt Mara!!! What is she doing here!?! No one, I mean no one, said Aunt Mara was in the picture! She doesn't meet Luke until after the fall of the empire!!! Why would she... uh oh. She's the Emperor's Hand, totally loyal to Palpatine, secret agent. Not good.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jade!" stormed Vader.  
  
The Emperor's Hand, clad in a black and purple jumpsuit, pursed her scarlet lips in annoyance.  
  
"The Emperor's order was for me to accompany you on this mission. I'm supposed to be here."  
  
"I doubt the Emperor told you to deliberately interrupt my interrogation," the Sith lord retorted.  
  
Mara Jade simply returned the last comment with a smug glare, her green eyes burning. She then directed them to the girl across the table from Vader.  
  
"Who's the kid?" she half-asked, half-demanded.  
  
Jaina shivered beneath Mara Jade's glare, but not because it belonged to the Emperor's Hand. The fun-loving, mischievous aunt, who was always nearby with a big smile to share and a shoulder to cry on, was now a cold-blooded assassin.  
  
"She is the time-traveling force user the Emperor spoke of," he answered dismissively.  
  
Mara Jade seemed content with the answer. She studied Jaina.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Jaina straightened her back and raised an eyebrow with to appear more sophisticated, then smirked playfully. Now was not the time to be weak.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
Before Jade could turn on her lightsaber Jaina had hers on Mara's neck, followed with a sneaky front-strike kick maneuver that Aunt Mara had taught her. Mara Jade almost sliced Jaina's leg. Somehow Jaina was able put Mara on the defensive with a clumsy forward strike of her lightsaber that Mara hastily blocked.  
  
Vader observed the short match thoughtfully. So, the girl was a Jedi. A very good one at that.  
  
While Mara parried the Jedi girl's blow her sharp eyes caught the form of a chair and she flung it at the girl with the force. To her utter surprise, the girl was able to raise her lightsaber in time so that the chair felt in two pieces at her feet.  
  
Darth Vader couldn't help but notice a slight resemblance between Jade and the girl's combat styles. Most would regard the similarity as a mere coincidences. Not him.  
  
One of the pieces almost hit Jaina's left foot, but she didn't even notice it. Jaina, you can't kill Mara! You can knock her unconscious, though.  
  
Mara took advantage of the girl's sudden stop. So, she's a Jedi. The emperor will want her. Mara, you can't kill the girl! You can knock her unconscious, though.  
  
Suddenly the two pieces of the chair came alive. Mara knelt quickly on her knees as the one aimed for her face slammed against the wall instead. Jaina wasn't so lucky. The other piece bolted straight up at her forehead. Before she could even squint her eyes in pain she was out cold, crumpled on her side on the cold tile floor, her brown hair strayed everywhere. At first no one did anything.  
  
An expensive black billowing cape veiled a dark shadow on her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Take her to my ship. I will deal with her later."  
  
With his orders said, Darth Vader turned and walked in his efficient, militant fashion to leave. But this wasn't some stuttering admiral he was talking to. This was the Emperor's Hand.  
  
"The Emperor said that I was to accompany you on this mission."  
  
Mara picked up the unconscious girl and draped her on her shoulder so that Jaina's limp head and arms fell on Mara's front, all the time glaring at the Sith lord and smothering her defiance of his specific orders. "I'll take her on the ship after you're done."  
  
Vader did not appreciate the obvious defiance and turned his back to her as he left quickly down the hall, leaving Jade to struggle to keep up with him while lugging 135 lbs of weight, his own silent punishment that by vengeful instinct he unconsciously executed.  
  
Meanwhile, in a Cloud City cell room...  
  
A loud slap cracked the air.  
  
A hand rushed to the reddening skin, Han's enraged eyes glowered. Leia stood still and began to breath a little slower, not daring to take her own eyes off the hot-headed smuggler.  
  
"I have had enough," the princess finally said.  
  
Another slap. Another rushing hand. This time, however, the eyes fell wide with raw shock, witness to the unthinkable, those hawk eyes that always knew, always threatened, always scheming, now unveiled a naked childlike disbelief. Leia willed herself to blink to avoid crying, despite the risks.  
  
Han felt his heart skip a few blinks, but he refused to show any sign of shock. Not now, not in front of her. To avoid showing weakness, he scavenged for some words.  
  
"Its always about you, is..."  
  
Leia didn't know what else he was going to say and didn't care, knocking him against the wall and strangling him for a little was much better. No one slaps Princess Leia Organa of the House of Alderaan.  
  
Han turned his neck, desperate for air. He didn't think Leia would strike again, and he didn't really, really want to hurt a woman, the slap had been quick, unthought of, just a reflex of his outrage. But if he didn't do something, he would die.  
  
Leia felt two angry fists on her chest punch her back to the other wall. She ran forward on the defense with her own merciless fists. Han took her wrist to get control, Leia kicked him in the stomach. Han didn't want to fight. Ignoring his aching belly, he grabbed her braids and yanked her so that her back was on his torso, so she couldn't hurt him. At the vicious tug of her scalp Leia screamed, feeling herself getting pulled to the threatening smuggler. But clever Leia, shrewd Leia, she raised her left foot backwards and kicked Han's private. At the sudden release she dived forward.  
  
Darth Vader had called a squad of stormtroopers and was well ahead of Jade, who was by now trying not to pant. In the midst of the cream-colored peace a blood-curling woman's scream axed the serenity. The Sith lord, using the Force, felt that it came from the Rebel's cell. When the door swooped open at his presence he found the smuggler grabbing hold of the Princess's braids and pulling her towards him. The Princess then executed a back-kick to his groin and successfully freed herself, falling onto the cement floor. It was only then that the Rebels noticed that they weren't alone.  
  
Mara Jade face was becoming as red as her hair. The girl's head bobbed on Jade's muscular midriff repeatedly, her loose tanned arms getting in the way of her legs. Personally, she wouldn't have minded at all if she tripped, as long as the girl suffered an unfortunate skull injury. But who knows what the Emperor would have done. For whatever reason, Mara just plain didn't like her. For one, her fighting technique. The side-kick maneuver was hers, and as far as she knew, she was the only one who used it. But the girl used it... didn't make any sense. And of course, the lightsaber. The girl had to be a Jedi. And a force-user, that was certain. But the Purges are over. All the Jedi have been hunted down and slain. If Jedi Master were killed like flies, how could a little Padawan escape unscathed? And those clothes! Mara Jade had traveled on every corner of the galaxy, and never had she seen such strange garments. The material and style were most unusual. No, this girl was bad news. Mara could only hope the Emperor agreed.  
  
Just then, a lady's scream ripped through the air. Mara walked a little faster and set her blaster on stun, going into defense mode. Darth Vader, a few feet ahead of her, had entered the cell of the Rebels. Mara peered into the room just as the Rebel princess back-kicked a tall male in the groin and fell forward on her knees. From Mara's experience, it looked as though the tall male had attempted an assault on the attractive woman. Nothing to fret over.  
  
When Leia felt the abrupt release on her long brown braids she thrust her arms and elbows out just as they hit the floor. Shifting up, she eyes caught the black cape, armor, sending her bolting against the far wall. When her senses finally caught up with her she wondered what how much Vader had seen and what he thought of the matter oh shut up Leia your sickening yourself now. Leia finally noticed Han squinting and cursing softly not too far away. Only the presence of her nightmare could keep her from smirking, though it must be said, she did smile a little.  
  
That went away, though, when she saw the flood of white pouring in. There were 4 of them. They were all coming inside... leaving outside unguarded. They won't kill you. Do it. When they were all inside and about to grab hold of her she sprinted forward.  
  
Personally Vader held a high opinion of the Princess and was outraged at the smuggler's audacity to even touch her. She was a fighter, as many knew, and the Sith lord wasn't particularly surprised when he saw her run towards the entrance.  
  
Leia dived by the dark giant.  
  
The stormtroopers were too slow, but Vader wasn't. Using the force, he created a blocking shield right behind him. When Leia crashed into it, she fell right back into the clutches of two troopers, but not before she noticed Mara and her unconscious prisoner.  
  
"Jaina!" Riveted, she turned to her captor, "What have you done to her! She's only fourteen!"  
  
Well, there's my last update! I like Mara a lot, so I just HAD to include her! Got any ideas for The Questioning between Vader and Jaina? Or maybe even The Duel? In the next chapter I'm definitely addressing the issue of Leia falling in love with Luke (it's gotta be stopped, and guess who's the only one who can stop it?) 


	7. Revelation

Several unidentified creatures croaked and sluggishly moved on the swamp planet, near where a certain Jedi trainee had set up his camp. But this Jedi did not hear them. A particular life energy did not alert him of their presence, as it normally would, for every iota of his Force capacity, every strand of concentration, every fiber of his being, was strained towards the shrilling pains of his friend. Luke broke himself away. Only then did he notice he had tumbled down from his handstand and was shouting. There was no time to waste.  
  
"Han, Leia, Chewie! I need to go!"  
  
"But complete your training, you must!" plead Yoda, as Luke started towards the hut.  
  
"But they need me! I have to rescue them!"  
  
"But not read yet, you are. This risk, you should not take."  
  
As Luke boarded his TIE-fighter, his eyes grew wide as he heard a familiar voice speak.  
  
"Yoda's right, Luke. You are not ready yet to face Darth Vader."  
  
"But I can't just let them die!"  
  
Despite Obi-Won and Yoda's pleading, Luke fired the ignition and took off, slicing the starry sky.  
  
"He was our only hope. The galaxy is doomed," mourned Ben.  
  
Yoda reflected on his visions.  
  
"No," he said slowly, "there is another."  
  
"You will train Leia?" inquired Obi-Wan.  
  
"Not Leia," he said. A whirl of revelations spun. Yoda's ancient mind picked knowingly at them, and as the truth finally dawned on him, he grinned a rare yet genuine smile.  
  
"No, daughter of Leia I will train."  
  
The specter of Obi-Wan stood confused for the longest time as he watched his former master walked cheerfully back into the hut.  
  
Meanwhile, in Cloud City, Bespin.  
  
Vader chose to ignore Leia's cry and instead had Captain Solo bound and tortured. It was not for interrogative purposes this time. Luke was powerful in the force and would be able to sense his friend's pain through it and would come to his rescue.  
  
His son will come. His son, Luke, and maybe, just maybe, if Force bid it, he will join him in a mission to absolve the galaxy of it's tyrant and bring order where chaos had reigned.  
  
An angry Mara carrying a lifeless girl came in front of him. With her expression, she did not need words to convey her wishes. Vader inwardly sighed. The things he had to deal with. 


	8. Dont mess with redheads

When Mara finally reached the narrow hallway that led to the makeshift torture chamber for the unfortunate captain, the Sith Lord was exiting, helmet bent forward with intent. Not this time. She firmly dug her feet onto the floor to block him and his entourage of sour-faced officers and black-visored stormtroopers.  
  
"Lord Vader, in the name of the Emperor I demand to know what your plans are concerning."  
  
With one simple Force push Jade was slammed unceremoniously against a wall and the entourage continued its way.  
  
But not for long.  
  
Mara smirked as the perfect retort formed in her head. Glaring confidently at the black capes, she sneered.  
  
"Perhaps my Lord wishes to lose another arm to our master?"  
  
Two knocked over troopers and one moment later, Mara knew she had touched a chord with the Sith lord as she looked unblinking to the black mask. Besides the Emperor, Mara was the only other one to know of Vader's punishment for his failure to protect the Death Star. As he was sensitive about his recent Light side tendencies, he was senstitive about the amputation of his right arm as well. Vader, enthralled, shook his finger at the Emperor's Hand.  
  
"You are pushing it, Jade."  
  
Mara stood still.  
  
"As are you. The Emperor, nor I, will tolerate..."  
  
"The Emperor has given me direct orders, and your unruly temperance is interfering with their execution."  
  
With that, the Sith Lord turned irritably to his task at hand.  
  
Hhhmph. What is his problem? What ever it is, I must tell my master.  
  
She closed her emerald eyes and breathed in quiet yet deep breaths, gathering the Force and quickly locating the pit-black engulfing power source that was her master.  
  
My Master.  
  
Jade! Why do you disturb me?  
  
I think Vader is hiding something.  
  
Has he captured the Rebels?  
  
Yes, but.  
  
Has he captured Skywalker?  
  
No, but.  
  
Then what is he hiding?  
  
Master, Vader has been most uncooperative and has refused to tell me his plans concerning Skywalker.  
  
Then what has he been doing?  
  
He has tortured a Rebel, questioned a girl.  
  
Girl? What girl!?!  
  
A Force user, a Jedi I believe.  
  
A misplaced silence lingered on the Force telelink.  
  
You speak of the Force traveler. Bring her to me, but not before you oversee Skywalker's capture.  
  
And the Rebels?  
  
I trust Vader will deal with them appropriately.  
  
How about Skywalker?  
  
Allow my apprentice to deal with him, but make sure Skywalker and the girl are brought to Coruscant, prefeably with only your surveillance.  
  
I will not fail you, Master.  
  
Take care that you don't.  
  
The link was cut, and Mara snapped herself to attention.  
  
"Pity I don't get to kill you." 


	9. And a dash of red

Boy have I got a post for you ;)  
  
".well, Vader certainly isn't going to wait for me before he takes care of Skywalker."  
  
Her long eyelashes locked down elegantly as she peered into her hip sac for Force cuffs. They quickly unveiled two intense globes of emerald one may call eyes when their owner heard a soft moan.  
  
"Great. She's waking up."  
  
****  
  
Trees. They were trees. The shadows, the pillars, and other shadows, they're trees, the realization finally set. A small hand suddenly appeared, an animated suck of breath, her right arm stiffened, her fingers flexed in shock. Jaina saw that the hand grazing the leaves was actually her own, as those fingers, now familiar, widened as well.  
  
An involuntary sigh of relief. Cool air, warm, not moist, regular air. She was still in shadows, in strange shadows, back away from strange trees, right leg back, arms back. Her foot dug into the ground. Dirt. Eyes eerily down, plains. Brown [t]desert[/t] dirt. Okay, okay. I am Jaina. Desert, uncle Luke, Jedi. I am Jedi, great warrior, Force, snap out of this.  
  
Did you hear that? Footsteps. Yes, its real. There are others.  
  
*****  
  
Sooner than Luke would have wished, the creamy white planet of Bespin came into view, marking the end of his peaceful interlude of his war-bidden lifestyle. Guilt bit at him as he remembered that his friends, Leia, Han, and Chewie, would have begged to differ. Who knew what Vader was doing to them now?  
  
Despite what the simple, optimistic ramblings of his mind voiced, Luke had several terribly graphic, good ideas of what horrors they were experiencing. Right now, right this second...  
  
"This is Cloud City, Bespin, express your identity."  
  
Against his better judgment but in lieu with the Force's will, Luke told the truth and returned to his stoic, if somewhat cheerful, self, all past thoughts pushed firmly aside. To his slight surprise, he was given clearance. Dipping through the puffs of poisonous gasses to a red-stained sunset, he landed his ship at the landing bay.  
  
The picturesque building structure, the sky, the planet, was utterly foreign to him. The entrance slid sideways with a hiss, its design new to him. Luke strode through the halls, lightsaber in hand. They were empty and devoid of life, obviously victim to an Imperial invasion. For what it was worth, Luke felt right at home.  
  
*****  
  
Leaves are moving. Tree leaves, brushing, making scratching noises dirt, I hear dirt. Feet, on dirt, moving walking stepping carefully duck move down head Oww! My eye! Leaf, green leaf near eyes, footsteps coming fall down! Dirt on elbows. Danger. The dirt is dry, my elbows are dirty, but I am a Jedi and there are others, I must be alert. I avert my eyes, dark. I am Jedi, I must use the Force.  
  
I take a deep breath, free my mind, The Force.  
  
Fear. Splinters of fear, creeping and pricking my head, I can feel the air on my wide eyes, some dust. No its not, this is impossible, I am Jedi, not right, not right, I'm Jaina. Girl, mom, dad, Mom! Dad! Jedi. Force. Help!  
  
There is no Force here.  
  
*****  
  
"He's no good to me dead."  
  
The Force was distracting Vader, but nothing kept the Sith Lord distracted. He reassured the bounty hunter.  
  
"He will not be permanently damaged."  
  
The baron Calrissian rushed foward. There was something happening.  
  
"Lord Vader, what about Leia and the Wookie?"  
  
The Princess. The Rebellion could not win, the Emperor must never suspect him of his treasonous pursuits.  
  
"They must never again leave this city."  
  
The Force tugged harder. Vader boarded the elevator. The baron was still arguing against him.  
  
"Perhaps you think you are being treated unfairly?"  
  
Calrissian retreated. His compassion for his people is his weakness. [t]As is Luke's.[/t]  
  
"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here."  
  
With no distractions, the Force whined further.  
  
*****  
  
Its gone its gone! Oh Force, there was no Force!  
  
Voices. The others. Blasters. Battle. Blasters. Dirt, dust, can taste it. Jaina, Jaina, [t]lightsaber[/t]. Hip, clutch, no lightsaber. Robes. Robes? Blaster. Jaina.  
  
I'm defenseless. Look up.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!  
  
Twisted face, human wretched, big eyes.  
  
Far away, its far away, it doesn't see me, its okay. Blasters.  
  
Its not okay.  
  
There are more voices.  
  
Peering around, I see people.  
  
I am calm.  
  
There are other people I see, Jedi.  
  
Jedi?  
  
Yes.  
  
And there is Anakin.  
  
10 feet away, I am away, young man, sharp blue eyes, messy hair. Its not Anakin, Anakin is younger, my brother, Anakin, happy Anakin, smiling Anakin, not this.  
  
But it is Anakin. I know. Anakin. Anakin! Go, save yourself! Anakin, Anakin, blasters, monster eyes, Anakin! No Force, we are Jedi, Anakin! My mouth is open, I'm talking, screaming, I hear nothing. The Force.  
  
Ripples of the Force, strong currents, my legs are straight, Anakin! Use Force, I can't, I fall, but I am still standing. Screaming, buzzing, lightsabers, so much screaming, Anakin!  
  
And then there it is. Red hotness, on Anakin. ANAKIN!!! No, I bolt. Anakin, Anakin, smiling Anakin, brother Anakin, Jacen, Mom Anakin Dad Anakin Anakin.  
  
*****  
  
A loud guttural groan and slurs grabbed Mara's acute attention.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
The girl began moving, her torso twisting around. Mara brought herself to her knees to the girl.  
  
"Anakin, Anakin, Anakin."  
  
The girl's head was bobbing now. Who was Anakin?  
  
**** His eyes closed, his fists clenched, the Force roared. Voices, yellow whizzing past leaves, the Force came forth.  
  
Space was moving, trees were moving, Jaina was moving, Anakin was burning.  
  
Anakin was burning.  
  
Anakin was on fire.  
  
Smiling Anakin, Jedi Anakin, Jedi Jaina is flying.  
  
I'm. flying, I can't control myself. Anakin can't control himself, Anakin is.is.no.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
*****  
  
As the first tears sprang from the girl's eyes, the Force seemed to crack. Mara darted around in her crouched position. What was going on?  
  
"Noo, noo, noo! Anakin Anakin no fire! Fire!"  
  
As soon as the Force had seemed to whirl round with ferocity, it had calmed. The girl hadn't though. Mara gripped her arm, but the girl kept shaking.  
  
"Anakin Anakin!"  
  
She opened her eyes, her wet eyes, had she been crying? Aunt Mara, master, Aunt Mara, right there oh love sweet loving Aunt Mara. Oh horrible horrible.  
  
"Aunt Mara!" Jaina sobbed.  
  
*****  
  
Mara eye's lit, her body flinched. Impossible. The girl knew her name, who had told her? Had Vader told her? But wait, how delirious was she? The girl had called her. aunt. She'd called her Aunt Mara!  
  
Just as the amusement had set in, Mara returned to the red cracking eyes and felt warm skin, arms, wrapping around her.  
  
****  
  
Oh Anakin, poor Anakin. Jaina hugged her Aunt Mara. She wasn't alone, but what of Anakin?  
  
"Aunt Mara, Anakin, Anakin, oh he's. he's dead! In fire!"  
  
****  
  
Only when the girl had pushed her brown-haired head onto her should did Mara realized she was being hugged. Despite maintaining an almost clinical detachment, Mara was, literally, touched.  
  
"Aunt Mara, Anakin, Anakin, oh he's. he's dead! In fire!"  
  
****  
  
Jaina hugged Aunt Mara. Peace. No more shadows, no more trees, no more Anakin. No.  
  
Jaina looked to the side as saw a shadow coming. But it wasn't a tree.  
  
Hope you liked that (  
  
I'm sorry if anybody was confused!  
  
Jaina Solo has two brothers, Jacen and Anakin. The death she saw in her vision was that of her younger brother Anakin Solo. Mara Jade in the future marries Luke Skywalker and becomes Jaina's aunt.  
  
Anakin's death, in the book Star by Star, is basically, he used the Force to save his squandron on a mission so much that he died in a 'blaze of the Force'. In other words, he burned to death. Get it? 


	10. And up we go

If circumstances had been normal, which they hardly ever are when you're the emperor of the known galaxy's personal assassin, Mara would have commed for a medic, scheduled the hysterical girl an appointment with an imperial psychoanalyst, and taken the time to speculate just where the 'Aunt Mara' came from. But as it were, she was on a top-secret mission, and as common as it had become for Mara Jade to be on a top-secret mission, an unrelenting degree of discretion was always to be exercised.  
  
So no medic was called to examine Jaina Solo, and no psychoanalyst, imperial or privately employed, came to study the psyche of a suspected pre- Clone Wars Jedi. And a certain Dark  
  
Lord was most certainly not alerted of the incident, though two stormtroopers, donning no  
  
uniforms so as to not attract attention, were ordered to carry the unconcious body of a  
  
14-year old girl to an unidentified transport. Mara Jade, the emperor of the known galaxy's  
  
personal assassin, decided she would not be dragging anymore bodies today. So this is why two stormtroopers are lying by the spacecraft landing entrance with lethal  
  
serum coursing through their veins, Jade and The Girl are nowhere to be found, and Lord  
  
Vader is muttering Huttese curses under his breath. A quick scan of the living Force and the Bespin horizon stained red on the broad shoulders of the the toxic gas stratosphere; they're off-planet. Perhaps a garrison will be placed after all. Alone of the rooftop landing, the Dark Lord brings a commlink to his vocader.  
  
"Srgt. Turnik. I want a garrison on the planet to take effect immediately. An unauthorized  
  
spacecraft has just left planet. A similar incident cannot be afforded... no, a search will not be made, but I want the Princess prepared for an interrogation... no, I do not care what room you use, and don't interrupt me again." The sun had fully set by now, and it was a sky twinged blue and moonlight that Lord Darth Vader turned his back to.  
  
**************************  
  
Leia's brown eyes, dispelled by sorrow but nevertheless alert, could only find more and more security personnel and no chance for escape as she was led to Force-knows where. At  
  
least she had had the opportunity to change into her jumpsuit earlier, though it was beginning to seem like an effort made in vain. If only she wasn't alone, save, of course, for her three-man escort. The white overga- skin utility belt wrapped around her waist was bare of any weapons, and the handcuffs binding her soft hands were worthy of the notorious political prisoner they held captive. But not all hope was gone. A fully-functional viroblade was tucked in Leia's left boot, and all she needed was a little distraction, some quick fingers, and she'd be as free as a wedding dove. Leia's wrists and fingers flexed inside the cold metal handcuffs at the very thought. I'm out of practice, but since when has that stopped me? But how much easier would it have been if Han had been here? Inside her vest the rebel princess felt her lungs expand at a sharp intake of breath. It feels like a part of me is broken. A deep breath. Hush. Enough of being sentimental. I have an escape (and rescue) to make. If I'm going to get anything done, I'll just have to learn to live without my right arm and hand for awhile. The three-man escort came to a halt, and the gaurd in front of her pivoted to display a base black front and a bland expession of either sheer boredom or put-on arrogance. "Get in and don't do anything funny." You meet one imperial, you've met them all. "I wouldn't dream of it." A slight nudge, and Leia was alone.  
  
**********************  
  
A slight shake of the ship, and Jaina woke up to find herself alone. Her head was resting on a cushioned, if somewhat stiff, surface, and New Republic-leased combat boots felt akward on her feet upon the bed. Bed. This was a bed right? A slow but careful study confirmed her consensus. As Jaina let out a yawn a distinctive feeling of resistance tugged at her side. Three black binds were holding her at someone's mercy. Hhhmmm, I should really look around the room and study it. Yawn. I should really find some clues and a way to escape... Yawn. Her eyes were a bit wet when Jaina shut them. I should really get more sleep. I'm lucky if I get half of what the Galactic Institute of Health recommends for... Whoosh. "Rise and shine, sweetheart." Mara couldn't resist smiling devilishly as she sauntered to where her captive lay. Who sai you had to act professional to do your job well? Anyone who said otherwise obviously wasn't the Emperor's Hand. And that was, of course, impossible. Mara was the only one honored with that position. Despite her drowsy state, Jaina had no trouble focusing her attention on the woman before her. Jaina suddenly noticed that the room was gray and small. It's walls were unusally bare of even the most mundane technical necessities, and an intolerably bright light shining from above was making keeping her eyes on the redhead all the easier. "Who are you?" The musky, floral smell of shampoo filled Jaina's nostrils as Mara leaned down to inspect the binds. "None of your business," the woman replied. The shampoo smell went away, then returned full-force as a light wooden chair was planted on the floor. "Then I guess I don't have anymore questions for you." "Believe it or not, I don't have any questions for you either," a flimsy metal drawer slams violently. "so if I were you I'd shut that lip and show some court-e-syyyy..." Of Force what is that!?! "...as I perform some tests on you." How am I supposed to 'not' ask? "What kind of tests?" Jaina could have sworn the binds had gotten just a little tighter as she forced her eyes shut. As fast as it was shoved in, a cotton swab-stick is yanked from Jaina's mouth and dipped carefully in a canister on a shelf in a corner of the room she had not cared to look at earlier. The woman wearing a simple but well-cut jumpsuit, her sleeveless pale muscular arms working at Force-knows what. An akward silence fills the room as Jaina struggles to keep her brown bangs out of her eyes and at the same time do something somewhat productive. I wonder if I should talk to her. I hate this, why the hell is she doing this to me, what is her problem, why is this happening to me? Nothing is making any sense. "You know, lady, it'd be really nice if I knew just a little of what was going on here." Okay, Mara coaxed herself. Just one more little thing, "enter",... hhhmmm. Normal. The Emperor wanted leads, smart one. What a jolly good waste of time. Hhhmmm. I said 'jolly.' The xienist kit clips shut between Mara's hands. Okay, Jaina, she ignored you earlier, but that doesn't mean you stop trying, right? You need to reach out to her. You've got to establish a link, escape... "So, uh, did I pass my test?" Mara was suddenly growing very tired of this teenage prisoner. "Human, free of disease, 'O' blood type. I hope you're happy," the captor muttered. Jaina winced in her binds as the chair was shoved unceromoniously into the corner. Link, link, establish link! "Um, what can I call you?" "You can call me," irritably Mara summoned the Force and brought the cold metal xienist kit into her right hand, "...anything but 'Aunt'" 


End file.
